Bonnie and Clyde
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: "Stefan..." She whispered. "You know I can't do that." And why not Rebekah?,I'm serious are you not tired of the fake smiles, the loneliness, nobody understanding you? Don't you want to get back at them? She slowly pulled out of our embrace, looking at me. "Forget them all Bekah, we can start over, make a name for ourselves. Stebekah AU.
1. Chapter 1

Stebekah FF

based on the song: my baby shot me down

all AU/Human.

Rebekah_ POV_

The year was 1931, I sat her in history class looking out the window, day-dreaming memories about my friend, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan was my childhood playmate and friend. Even when he was young he was always so brilliant, selfless, cunning, and beautiful. Though I wouldn't call him best friend now that he had dropped out of school, and took over his father's business. I hadn't seen him around much to say the least and to say that I was worried was an understatement. You see I'd usually would rush to his house after school but, with us not talking I figured it would be awkward to even go to his house. Word on the street that he wasn't doing good at all but who knows with the town, everyone gossips and makes up things, I rolled my eyes when I heard a couple of girls gossiping about Stefan and how someone had caught him smoking a cigarette behind the barn. A sad smile tugged at my lips when I thought about when we were little and how we always used to play cowboys together. Everything was so much simpler back then.

_Stefan POV_

I walked outside, after a hard day's of work on my dad's farm. I quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear. After, I pulled a cigarette out of my plaid shirt and put it in my mouth, lighting it up. I started smoking when I found out my father had died, he worked in the mining area but opened up a grocery store in his prime, ever since he died I work there now, picking up the pieces he left. My mother took his death the hardest, she was now a single parent, she begged me to drop out of school so I could support her, so I did. Now she was never home and would be out with strange men all hours of the night, needless to say she was the talk of the town and now I'm sure I was due to my new found addiction. I took a few more puffs of my cigarette, stamping it out. Things have really gone to shit I said out loud, picking up the stub from the ground. I used to be popular, have a beautiful girlfriend, get good grades, and was captain of the football team but now with everything going on and me dropping out of school I hadn't seen any of my friends they all had walked out on me. I shook my head, sometimes I really hated my life. There is someone who stuck with me though, until I pushed her away . My mind wondered to Rebekah, and that fateful night my dad kicked the bucket. I didn't know why she insisted on coming to my house like she had the power to change me. It amused me that she even thought for a second I'd come back to school for her. My mind flashed back to that night I hadn't come to school and she went to my house to check on me. I had just barely opened the door when she started talking. "Stefan, you can't just give up I know things are tough but do you think you'll succeed without school? "Please, Rebekah just go, I don't need this right now." She had sucked in a breath, letting the oxygen go, softly touching my face in a awkward manor. It was like she was afraid of breaking me and it really pissed me off. "Is this about your-" She started to say but I had cut her off. "Don't you dare talk about him." I said coldly, and had grabbed her hands off my face by her wrists, looking her dead in the eye. The look on her face, the startled look that shook me to the core every time I think about it now. "Stefan, you're hurting me." She had said, and I dropped her wrist, I could see the red mark I left. "Rebekah just go." I said, looking at her. She huffed in contempt. "Fine, but when you fail in life, don't come crying to me." Those words hurt, but I deserved them for being a dick to her when she was just trying to help me. I shook my head of the flashback and headed back to my house. Once I got inside, laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Why did she even care about me so much? No one ever cared I was used to it. I casually thought back to the times her and I used to play cowboys when we were younger. I would always play the bad boy, the devil dressed in black and she'd always be the angel, the good one dressed in white. Things haven't changed a bit I thought and let my mind take me to sleep. I woke up to a huge crash, quickly bolting off my bed, I ran to the kitchen, with a gun, I had heard robbers were ransacking neighborhood's around. When I got to the kitchen, I was met face to face with my drunk mother. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Oh, it's you." I said, putting the gun down against the wall. She looked up at me and smirked like a devil "Of course it's me you twit, I do live here too. Stefan, put that gun down we both know you're not a man." She scoffed. I looked at her, already pissed she had come home drunk once again, not really surprised though. "Time for bed, mother." I said as I walked to her. She put down the bottle of gin. "Don't you dare touch me! I can put myself to bed. I'm a grown ass women! I just looked at her. "I know mom but you need to get some rest. C'mon I'll take you." I gently, touched her hand. She quickly retaliated and smacked me across the face, not stopping at just one hit. I felt my nose start to bleed, all while she did this she was screaming all the insults at the world to me. Once she was done, I stood up, wiping the blood. "That will teach you, _son." __She said and went to her room and locked the door. The first time this happened I cried and cried my heart broken for what was lost. A kind, loving, supportive mother turned into a monster. This is not what my father had wanted. But now, all I felt was numb. There's nothing I could do about this situation maybe if I was lucky she'd drink herself to death. I'd never hit her back. I knew I deserved it, the beatings, the manipulation, the course words she said. At least in her mind, I deserved this. I quickly walked to the bathroom and cleaned myself up the best I could. I winced when I saw that all the abuse had caused me to get a black eye. Great. _

_Rebekah pov_

_I sat in my room, not sure how to react. It's not like I could just race over there and scream at him for being so stupid. Sometimes, I wonder why I care, I love him, I do. In a brotherly fashion of course. I care for him too deeply, it hurts. Maybe I should go over there and just let him know I care. Surely, he cannot think I hate him because that's far from the truth. I sat up in bed making up my mind. I'm going to go see Stefan for the first time in four months. I didn't want to be excited but I was,couldn't help it. I miss my best friend. I quickly dressed and started the long way to his house. As I walked all I could think was how was this going to end? Would he admit he missed me too? Would there be tears? Before I could think my last thought: I was there, at his house, shakily I walked to the front door. I'm nervous I thought and sighed a little. I knocked on the door. Waited. Held my breath. Slowly, the door opened. There he was in flesh and blood, My Stefan. Looking tired as hell, his hair had out grown itself but it matched his face perfectly and hung in little curls on the nape of his neck. He wore a white v-neck that sculpted his big muscles, I tried not to stare but wow, did he look different and not in a bad way either. I wanted to punch his stupid face for making me wait, for not coming to see me, for not caring about me. As soon as he saw me, he tensed up. "Rebekah? What are you doing here?" He hissed, stepping out into the light. That's when I saw him whole , his face, dried blood clung to it. His nose looked like it had been bleeding and he had a black eye. "Stefan, what happened?!" I practically screamed, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Shut up, you'll wake my mom up." Stefan had never laid a hand on me except that one night we had stopped being friends and now here he was forcing me to shut up, he was scaring me but I kept my cool and nodded, demanding in my head he let me go and he did. "What happened, you're bleeding." He nodded, not even phased. "I got jumped." I looked up at his face, not believing a word. I smiled, just because it amused me that he thought he could lie to me and get away with it. "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." He made a move to the darkness again to try to hide his face but I gently grabbed his hand, pulling him towards me. Once, I got him close enough I wrapped my arms around his fragile body and just held him there. _

Stefan's POV

_I had almost gotten all the blood cleaned off when I heard a knock at our door. I quickly threw away the bloody rag and fixed my hair in the mirror. If it was a police we were really screwed because he'd resort to asking questions, I'd have to lie and I really didn't want to lie but I'd do anything to protect my mom. After I was satisfied with my look, minus the black eye. I headed to the door, opening it. Once I saw her angelic face I knew I was done for, luckily it was dark and I was on the opposite side of the light. "Rebekah? What are you doing here?" I hissed, looking at her with hard eyes. Her face didn't seem to change, it was stuck on a look of disbelief and awe like she hadn't seen me in months or years. I watched her eyes roam my body, feeling a bit self conscious. I folded my arms across my chest to keep my act up. But I was so mad that she was here that I stepped out into the light completely forgetting about the blood on my face and black eye. That's when her eyes winded in horror and her look was so sympathetic I almost screamed at her. She did the screaming as she asked me what happened? I growled lightly if she woke my mom up, I would kill her. I quickly put my hand over her mouth. The touch must have affected her because she shut up so quick. "Shut up, you'll wake my mom up." I said gruffly and kept my hand on her mouth until she nodded to keep quiet. She slowly nodded. "But, what happened you're bleeding?" she whispered, staring into my eyes. I nodded, slowly and quickly thought of a back story. "I got jumped." I said, swiftly, keeping my eyes on her face. I could of swore I saw her smile in a second. If she thought this was funny I was about to tell her to leave. "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." I cringed slowly and backed up to hide my face, maybe it was childish but Rebekah couldn't find out about my abusing. That's when I felt it, her touch, pulling me away from the darkness and into the light. I felt my facade start to break, slowly as she pulled me into a hug. A hug that meant the world to me even though I'd never admit it. _

_I slowly wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to touch to fix the darkest parts of me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is it chapter two! It's a bit longer. Please rate and review!_

Rebekah POV

I felt Stefan slump into my arms, as he wrapped his arms around me. The feeling I had in my chest was warm and igniting. I never felt this close to him before this. I rubbed his back soothingly and allowed him to stay there. I needed him to know I cared, that I still love him, that him and I, we have a connection. "Stefan." I whispered, still holding onto him. "It's all going to be OK." He shook his head in my arms. "R-Rebekah. You can't see me like this." He slowly lifted his head off my shoulder. "Why do you care so much?" He whispered, studying my face as he traced my cheek with the pad of his thumb. A shock of electricity jolted in my body where he touched. "B-Because, I care." "Why Rebekah? No one else does." He stopped tracing my cheek but still held my face in his hand. I swallowed, suddenly nervous. Because. I said louder "We were best friends and once you spend so much time with someone you realize that a day without them is torture." I saw a look of guilt flash into his eyes and then disappear all at once. "Well, you shouldn't care." I looked up at him disbelief how could he be so cold to me when I had just told him he was like my best friend and I care about him more then anything. "Do..do you care about me?" His lips formed a solid line. "I'm not sure." He whispered, looking at the ground. "Liar!" I yelled and made him take his hands off my face. "You're such a damn liar, Stefan. It's comical. I know you're not OK, I'm not sure how you got these marks but I know you weren't jumped. I just wish you could tell me. Stefan don't you see? You and I were the same. We've both lost so much in this lifetime, aren't you fed up with the lies?!" He stared back at my face. "Fine. Guess what? My mom takes out all her anger on me, she spends the money that I make on different men and alcohol. I'm falling apart, Rebekah soon we're going to be out of money and on the streets. I don't know how much more I can take. The truth is I've thought about you everyday, when things got hard just thinking of you was enough to get me through the days. I I sat there shocked, his confession was heartfelt. "I did not want to see you because I thought you replaced me. "Have you?"

Stefan's POV

I looked at her. She scoffed. "Stefan, you're my best friend in the entire world, sure you're a bit of a dick but I would never replace you." I smiled at her comment. "Thank you." "I'm sorry about your mom" She whispered, pulling me into a hug. I figured my mom would be out of money in less then a month and I didn't want to deal with her. "It's ok. I just- sometimes I want to hate her ya know? But she's my mom. I find myself wanting to protect her more and more." I sighed, holding onto Rebekah tighter. "Rebekah, let's run away." I whispered into her shoulder. I felt her stiffen a little but she did not pull back. "Stefan..." She whispered. "You know I can't do that." And why not Rebekah?,I'm serious are you not tired of the fake smiles, the loneliness, nobody understanding you? Don't you want to get back at them? She slowly pulled out of our embrace, looking at me. "Forget them all Bekah, we can start over, make a name for ourselves, maybe you can pursue that dream of always being one of those fancy actresses." I said. She smiled faintly. "Now that you put it that way running away seems like a great idea." She teased. "I'd do it for you Stef, because, you're my best friend and I'd be devastated if I ever lost you. I smiled and looked down at her. "You're my best friend too Rebekah, I love you." She smiled, a real one this time. "I love you too Stefan Salvatore."

Rebekah POV

Running away? Am I insane? Probably. But when Stefan described it to me it sounded like an adventure, like a chance of a life time. Where would we go? I don't know but it sounds better then this drab town. Ever since I was a little girl all I had wanted to do was act, become a famous actress to be exact. I longed for movie sets, expensive jewelry, all the glamorous dresses I could wear. Acting was my calling, I simply wasn't good at anything else. My family were never supportive of me being an actress, they always said acting leads you to the devil. My family is very religious, I was taught to go to church, pray and respect my elders ever since I was young. I wanted to be free of the prude and innocent girl label. I wanted to dance on top of tables and shed my clothes, be called sexy, wear my hair in pin curls, and have pearls draped around my neck and I wasn't going to get to do that here, that's for sure. "When should we leave?" I was so excited. "Tomorrow at dusk, meet me at the gas station on 23rd. Bring a pack of clothes." I nodded. "Okay." I said and smiled. "And bring a gun." He chuckled. A gun? I knew Stefan had become bad news but I didn't know how serious. I nodded anyway. "I better get inside before momma wakes up." He said, looking down at me again. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He nodded and pulled me in for a quick hug. "Be careful walking back. OK? Hate to lose my partner in crime to a mugger." I could see his brilliant smile in the dark, I smiled back and started walking home. Partners in crime? This was going to be a fun road trip.

Stefan's POV

I snuck out of the house around five, bag in hand, ready to go. I couldn't describe the excitement I was feeling about running away. It was going to one hell of an adventure but I'm was glad I was doing it with the girl who knew me the best. Rebekah, she was a spitfire, coming from a conservative christian family, you wouldn't think so. But when she got mad, she'd get even. I loved that about her, all I wanted to do was make sure she got everything she wanted in life and what better way to achieve that by running away? I got to the gas station, a quarter after five. Rebekah was no where to be found. I panicked, do you think she got caught, did she chicken out? He saw a black car pull up next to him, as soon as he parked. "Rebekah." He said, taking in her appearance and she got out of the car, she was wearing a high-waisted skirt with a blouse, her hair hung in loose waves to her shoulders and she was wearing makeup with bright red lipstick. She looked.. hot. I thought and shook my head. I can't think that way she's practically my sister. She walked to my car in her heels and leaned against it. "Hey." She whispered. "Hey, you look great." I said, smiling. She looked at me, I could see her innocence shining through. "Stefan, I-" She started to say but a voice rudely interrupted us. "Rebekah, sit up, no man should ever see you like this." He said in a mocking tone, stepping out of the shadows. "Klaus." I said, looking at him once he fully emerged. "Hello, Stefan we meet again." He smirked, and walked to my car. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh you know thought I'd join you on your little road trip with my sister." I looked at Rebekah. "Besides, you can't go alone." Klaus Mikelason, even his name made me shudder, he killed a man with a gun, someone had tried to attack Rebekah and Klaus shot him dead. He was locked away for two years. I cleared my throat, "Didn't know you were out." He smirked, and looked at me. "Yep, they let me out early, said I was a changed man." I nodded. "So, why do you want to come with us, again?" I didn't want to be rude but Klaus was considered a psycho path. "Well, Rebekah told me all about it, how you want to run away and start over and rob banks, you see Stefan I want the same things as you. I want a fresh start and I want to take away the people's lives that were taken from me." He pulled out a gun, it was nice, a 45 revolver. I stared at him "Let's not be hasty Klaus, I'd hate for that gun to go through your heart for trying to mess with me." Rebekah gasped. "He'll kill you." I heard her whisper. Klaus laughed. "You know I actually like you, Stefan. I think you me and Rebekah would be a great team, don't you? Besides, who is going to teach you how to kill?" Klaus did have a point, I couldn't imagine shooting a man now but maybe with a little practice with him I'd be able to figure it out. "You can come with us." I said. Rebekah nodded at me to say that it was OK I said this. I looked at the car, knowing I either had signed my death sentence or I had sealed the deal to become the greatest outlaw in history.

Rebekah's POV

I looked at Stefan, grateful he had allowed Nic, my brother to come with us. He hadn't much a life since he got back and I felt like this is what he needed. I felt safe with my brother, it's not like I didn't feel safe with Stefan, no. I was grateful Klaus wanted to come with me. He would be a great asset to this team. "Alright, let's get going then." Stefan said, packing up the last of our things. His gun sat in a holster at his side. Klaus got into the car, leaning back against the seat. I followed him after. Stefan drove a majority all the way until he started swerving. "Pull over, we can sleep at the parking lot of the hotel, there." I said. He nodded and pulled into the parking area. He undid his seat belt and walked to his trunk, taking out some blankets. "Whoa, Whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Klaus asked, looking at Stefan. The look on Stefan's face was priceless it was like he just got caught doing a bad thing. "I figured we could camp out here." He said. I grinned, knowing my brother was going to tease him for days about this. "Why don't we just go into the hotel and get a room?" Klaus asked him, undoing his seat belt. Stefan looked at him like he was an idiot. "Klaus, we're on the run how the hell are we supposed to do that?" It was Klaus's turn to look at Stefan like he was an idiot. "Alias, mate." He said, getting out of the car. "Just you watch and learn, newbie." Klaus headed inside. "Sorry about him." I said to Stefan, looking over at him. His cheeks were a shade of pink, from embarrassment. "No, it's fine, Rebekah, I know having him here means a lot to you." I smiled small. "So you'll allow it?" I teased, hoping that would get him to relax and his face to turn back to a normal shade. "I'll allow it." He nodded, sitting next to me. I grinned and intertwined my fingers with his. He held our hands there in his lap. This whole running away think may be scary but I know Stefan will help me survive.

Klaus's POV

I walked into the ditzy hotel, unimpressed. The girl behind the counter raised her eyebrow at me. I smirked and sauntered over to the counter. "Well hello there, what can I help you with today?" The girl behind the counter asked, batting her long eyelashes at me. I looked back at at the girl, unimpressed by her actions towards me. "Yeah, I'm wondering if I could get three rooms." I said, my eyes not leaving her gaze. "Of course. And who should I make these rooms out to, then?" "Bells." I said simply, studying my nails, while she glanced at me. "Ok, well grab your luggage and come on it." I nodded, "Thanks." I grabbed the key, setting a generous tip in her tip jar and walked out of the hotel back to the car. "Hey, you two, grab our luggage." I noticed Stefan's hands intertwined with my sister's and smirked a little. Stefan pulled his hand away and got up. I grabbed my bag and walked back to the hotel. For some odd reason I didn't want to kill Stefan Salvatore for touching my sister.


End file.
